Petite Dispute
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Kenny est souvent incompris, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Butters puisse douter de ses sentiments...


**Titre : Petite Dispute.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san.**

**Résumé : Kenny est souvent incompris, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Butters puisse douter de ses sentiments...**

**Paring : Kenny McCormick et Léopold « Butters » Stotch.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rating : T**

**Note : Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait pas assez de fic ButtersxKenny alors je me suis dit que j'allais en mettre un petit peu plus. C'est une idée qui m'est venue en regardant des images... J'espère que ça vous plaira^^ Bonne lecture !**

_B_u**n**_n_y*****_B_u**n**_n_y*****_B_u**n**_n_y

Dès qu'il vit Butters, le corps de Kenny réagit : tout d'abord, ses jambes se transformèrent en coton, Son cœur s'accéléra. Ensuite, ses mains devenait moites et un sourire débile se peignait sur ses joues... Et enfin, la dernière chose qui se passait : il devenait dur comme de la pierre dans son pantalon. Il devait l'admettre : il était complètement fou de ce type. Dès qu'il le voyait, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : le sexe. Déjà qu'il était assez porté sur la chose, là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de l'avoir son blond... Butters était petit et fin avec ses cheveux blonds perpétuellement en bataille. Il était le type même de garçon qui était innocent et confiant en la nature humaine. Il souriait tout le temps et était gentil même avec les plus débiles (nous parlons donc ici de Cartman... pour ne pas le nommer). Léopold était si mignon mais surtout, il était à lui. À lui, Kenny ! L'enfant qui n'avait rien pour lui : pauvre, atteint du syndrome de la mort récurrente, porté sur le sexe... Si ! Il avait bien une chose pour lui : il était beau. Terriblement beau. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté sa parka mais désormais, il enlevait son capuchon quand il était à l'intérieur. Il coiffait ses cheveux blonds de manière à ce qu'il retombe devant ses yeux... Parlons en de ces yeux : des yeux d'un bleu intense, hypnotisant. Ces yeux-là lui avaient rapporté encore plus de point auprès de la gente féminine. Kenny avait bien grandi, il était toujours aussi mince (pour ne pas dire maigre) mais il avait désormais quelques muscles bien placé. Il avait également deux piercing : l'un à la langue, l'autre à l'arcade sourcilière. Plus un tatouage (payé par Cartman à la suite d'un pari) : Un dragon noir qui s'enroulait autour de son bras droit. Grand et musclé, il était assez fier de son apparence... Et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose... Mais il était heureux que Butters voit en lui quelqu'un de bien... Car si lui l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui importait.

L'encapuchonné se mit donc à marcher jusqu'à son petit-ami. Butters lui sourit alors dès que Kenny fut près de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément. Il caressa le torse du blond à travers le tissus, sa langue chaude vint s'enrouler autour de celle du blond de son cœur. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elles se mirent à masser mais...

« Kenny ! Arrête ! Chuchota Butters en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna sincèrement le susnommé.

-Mais... Parce qu'il y a plein de gens !

-Et alors ? Ils nous regardent pas... »

Il voulut recommencer à l'embrasser mais Butters s'en alla carrément de ses bras. Le pauvre ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il venait juste lui montrer comme il avait envie de lui, comme il lui faisait de l'effet... Et comme il l'aimait.

« C'est pas le fait qu'ils nous regardent ou non le problème !

-... Mais, tu as dit que...

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit... Je m'en vais ! »

Et effectivement, il le laissa là... Laissant un Kenny totalement sur le cul. Il ne comprenait rien... Jamais encore Butters ne lui avait fait ça. Il l'avait toujours laissé l'embrasser, quand il en avait envie... Il n'y pouvait rien si dès qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour... C'était normal, non ?

Tristement, Kenny alla rejoindre ses amis. Eric était en train de parler (ou plutôt se disputer) avec Kyle tandis que Stan rigolait presque sous cape. Eric était impressionnant. Il était énorme, en largeur comme en longueur : tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui c'est qu'il était massif... Et c'est tout ce qui avait changé chez lui. A part grandir, grossir et se muscler, il n'avait rien fait d'autre pendant tout ce temps. À dix-sept ans il était toujours la même ordure... Non, là il mentait. Reprenons : Cartman était une ordure pour tout le monde sauf pour Kyle, Stan et lui-même... Et aussi sa Wendy. Mais Eric était terrifiant... Pour lui, il y avait trois catégories de gens : ceux qu'on pouvait utiliser, ceux qu'on exterminait et ceux qu'on aimait. Et autant dire que ceux qui appartenait à la dernière catégorie pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais dans le fond, les quatre amis s'aimaient bien, malgré toutes leurs bagarres.

« Alors le juif ? Quand est-ce que tu vas l'admettre ? En plus d'être juif et roux... T'es homo !

-... C'est bon, Kyle ! Arrête de te fatiguer ! Dit Stan en riant.

-Allez, dis-le moi, Kyle ! Je le sais de toute façon, je veux juste que tu me le dises !

-Ok, ok ! Bon voilà : on est ensemble ! Là, content ? S'énerva le rouquin.

-Ravi pour vous, ça me fait plaisir ! Dit sincèrement Cartman. Mais maintenant je traîne avec trois pédales... Déjà que ça suffisait pas avec Kenny en folle... Ho ! En parlant du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue ! »

Le gros avait lancé un regard provocant à Kenny pour que celui-ci s'énerve mais il n'en fit rien... Il était trop pensif... Il ne fit même pas de remarque par rapport au nouveau couple.

« Hey ! Dit Cartman qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore. Je t'ai traité de folle !

-...

-Kyle et moi on est ensemble ! Dit Stan. »

Toujours rien... Stan agita sa main devant les yeux de Kenny et enfin celui-ci leva les yeux.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Stan et moi on est en couple ! Essaye Kyle.

-Pour de vrai ? Waw ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour ! »

Stan et Kyle rougirent un peu mais ce dernier continua :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda le roux.

-... Ouais...

-C'est à propos de Butters ? »

Il eut droit à un beau soupir triste.

« Bon... Moi et les histoires de pédales... Je préfère vous laisser vous débrouiller avec ça ! Moi je vais rejoindre Wendy, si vous avez besoin de moi...

-Gros cul ! L'insulta Kyle.

-Juif ! Répondit simplement Cartman. »

Et Eric s'en alla retrouver sa belle, sous les yeux coléreux d'un roux juif homo, particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il toussota pour reprendre contenance et poursuivit.

« Bon... Raconte-nous.

-Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé...

-Raconte-nous, répéta simplement Kyle.

-Ben... J'ai vu Butters alors je me suis rapproché de lui et je me suis mis à l'embrasser... Comme d'hab' quoi !

-Ouais ! Rougit Stan en imaginant le baiser enflammé que Kenny avait dû lui donner.

-Et bon, là il m'arrête et me dit qu'il y a des gens... Je lui réplique qu'il ne nous regarde pas et veux recommencer... Et il me repousse. Il m'a dit que le problème c'était pas les gens... Puis il m'a dit d'oublier ce qu'il avait dit et il est parti. »

Kenny s'assit sur le banc juste à côté, la tête dans les mains et l'air terriblement perdu. Ses amis se mirent chacun d'un côté de leur ami et lui frottèrent le dos.

« Et tu comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ben non... Hier encore, tout allait bien... J'ai agis pareil que d'habitude... J'ai beau réfléchir, j'ai rien fait de mal... Il a commencé à réagir quand je lui ai tripoté le cul...

-Heu... Commença Kyle, en réfléchissant à toute allure. Est-ce que tu lui dis souvent que tu l'aimes ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Demanda Kenny. Il le sait que je l'aime.

-Oui mais... Enfin, ce que je veux dire -et c'est pas une critique, hein !- c'est que t'es quelqu'un qui est très porté sur... enfin...

-Le sexe ? Dit le blond, amusé.

-Ouais... Et Butters, il est plus... sentimental !

-Mais... Quand je lui fais l'amour je...

-On sait bien ! Rougit Stan. Tu fais de ton mieux pour lui montrer que tu l'aimes et tout... Mais... Tu oublies ta réputation !

-... Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait croire que je suis avec lui, rien que pour... ? »

Il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase tellement il était choqué... Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour cette relation, c'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un et que chaque moment passé avec cette personne était un ravissement... Il l'aimait plus que tout et voulait être avec lui tout le temps... Il réfléchit... Le lui disait-il assez ? Il le disait au minimum une fois par jour...

« C'est quoi le nombre de « je t'aime » adéquat ?

-Heu... Dit Stan qui n'en avait strictement aucune idée. »

En fait, pour eux, savoir que l'autre l'aimait était bien suffisant... Kenny avait besoin de le savoir, le nombre de 'je t'aime' pour lui n'était pas une assurance, avec des mots c'était très facile de mentir, c'était plus difficile par des actions. Quant à Kyle et Stan, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre... Le 'je t'aime' se lisait dans le regard, alors ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de le dire car ces simples mots n'étaient pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient... Alors quel était le nombre de 'je t'aime' a dire ? Deux ? Trois ?

« Je sais pas... Dit Kyle. Dès qu'on y pense ?

-Si je dois le dire dès que j'y pense, je parle plus que de ça... Dit Kenny. »

Il n'avait jamais jugé utile d'étouffer son amoureux sous les mots d'amour (il préférait bien plus les preuves d'amour)... Et Butters ne le disait pas si souvent non plus... Et chaque fois que lui le disait, Kenny lui répondait que lui aussi.

« ... En fait, je crois que le mieux c'est d'aller lui demander... Dit Stan. Demande-lui ce qu'il a et ce qu'il veut de toi... Le meilleur moyen de se sortir d'un pétrin amoureux, c'est la discussion... C'est ce que dit mon père et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui...

-Je vois... Répondit le blond. Merci les amis... Et félicitation, hein ! »

Il s'en alla et chercha des yeux son Butters... Qu'il trouva avec Clyde. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce _Clyde_... Non, c'était pas tout a fait juste : il n'aimait pas du tout ce type quand il était près de l'amour de sa vie... C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il s'approcha donc du couple et prit la main de Butters.

« Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il suppliant. »

Le petit blond hocha la tête mais lorsqu'il allait se mettre à le suivre, Clyde l'attrapa par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille... Ce qui ne plut pas du tout au blond. Finalement, ils se mirent en route dans un coin isolé, où ils avaient déjà fait l'amour. A ce souvenir, Kenny rougit et faillit sauter sur Butters pour recommencer... Mais il se souvint que ce dernier était fâché : "contrôle de soi ! S'exhorta-t-il".

« Il t'as dit quoi, l'autre, à l'oreille ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien. »

Butters rougit et lui dit qu'il ne lui avait rien dit... Il l'avait dit précipitamment et sans le regarder dans les yeux...

_« Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? S'énerva mentalement l'immortel. Depuis quand il me ment ? Qu'est-ce que ce fils de pute lui a dit ? J'aime pas ça du tout, bordel ! »_

Bon, reprenons notre calme, continuons :

« Sinon... Je voudrais te demander autre chose...

-Vas-y. »

Pour donner plus de profondeur à son discours, il enleva complètement sa capuche, il savait que son petit-ami avait du mal à lui résister lorsqu'il le regardait avec son air sauvage... Mais pour une fois, il ne vit aucun changement notable, il n'avait même pas rougit ! Kenny avait de plus en plus peur, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux... Ne lui faisait-il donc plus aucun effet ? C'était cet amour brûlant que lui voulait recevoir.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe entre nous ! Pourquoi ce matin t'as réagi comme ça... Et pourquoi maintenant t'es comme ça ? Dit-il en tremblant.

-Comme ça ? Comme ça comment ? S'étonna Butters.

-Je sais pas... Aussi méfiant... Genre... Je sais pas ! Comme si tu me faisais pas confiance. »

Il y eu un silence... Et Kenny se sentit comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire, maintenant... Il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal bon sang ? Si il n'avait pas été lui, il se serait certainement mis à pleurer de confusion.

« C'est ça alors ? Tu n'as plus... Pardon : tu n'as _**pas **_confiance en moi ! Accusa-t-il. »

Nouveau silence... Kenny se sentait trahi... Il avait pensé que Butters l'aimait assez fort pour croire en lui, avec lui il s'était senti comme dieu tout puissant. Il avait eu l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, tant que son blond le regardait avec ces yeux amoureux... Et là... Il n'y avait rien... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre hier et aujourd'hui.

« Bon... Butters, j'en ai marre ! Dit-il. Maintenant tu m'expliques ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ? Parce que là je comprends plus rien, bordel ! »

Agir avec colère face à l'incompréhension... Il avait toujours fait comme ça, il avait toujours été le pauvre con de qui on se foutait...Personne n'avait jamais vu en lui quoique ce soit de bon avant lui... Et il était en train de le perdre ? Cependant, pour une fois, il aurait dû réfléchir avant de s'énerver, car tout ce que cela produisit, fut la peur dans les yeux de son ami. Il tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il put.

« Explique-moi, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Je... Je t'aime ! Essaya-t-il. »

La petite phrase magique eut l'effet qu'il espérait, Léopold se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui prit la main. Il préféra ne pas bouger. Rien que ce petit geste l'électrisait... Il était fou de lui, complètement dépendant.

« Kenny... Je suis désolé... Mais tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois te laisser, que tu n'es pas fait pour la vie à deux et que je souffrirai d'être avec toi...

-Et tu as... !

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait ! Je n'en faisais aucun cas au début... Je me disais qu'ils verraient bien... Puis l'un d'eux m'a dit : si il n'est pas avec toi rien que pour le cul, pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se retenir ?

-... Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Peut importe Kenny !

-Non, pas peu importe ! Parce que peut-être que toi tu ressens pas la même chose pour moi, mais moi, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai besoin d'être très proche de toi... J'ai besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi, de sentir qu'on ne fait plus qu'un... J'en ai besoin ! Alors putain... Là, t'es en train de me dire que tu es avec moi, que tu m'aimes... Que tu me fais pas confiance, tout ça parce que j'ai _envie_ de toi ? Je t'ai prévenu avant qu'on sorte ensemble que j'étais ce genre de personne... Alors pourquoi ? Comment veux-tu que je sois si tu ne veux plus que je sois moi ? »

Butters se rendit alors compte du ridicule de la situation. Il passait son temps à dire que Kenny était extraordinaire, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il change mais dès qu'un imbécile venait semer le doute dans son esprit, il abandonnait la personne qu'il aimait... Oui, il l'avait abandonnée...

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Butters le regarda. Kenny lui lança un regard froid et lui dit :

« Je compte pas y aller... Cours si tu veux ne pas arriver en retard. »

Il s'assit contre un arbre et voulut se prendre une cigarette mais Butters lui piqua son paquet. Il essayait de faire arrêter sa dépendance à Kenny. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, ok, mais ce n'était pas une raison... Fumer était débile. Il lança le paquet et elle atterrit droit dans la poubelle. Magnifique lancé ! Kenny était devenu rouge.

« Putain, je l'ai payé ce paquet moi ! T'as intérêt à... »

Il fut coupé par Butters qui venait de s'asseoir sur lui... Tout de suite, son membre se mit au garde à vous. Il ne bougeait plus... Il disait aimer son petit-ami, mais c'était vrai que ses réactions faisaient peur... Dès qu'il était près de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui... Butters lui sourit et ouvrit sa braguette. Kenny sentit son cœur battre plus vite, à l'en étouffer même ! Une douce chaleur s'insinuait au bas de son ventre.

« But...

-Chut... Lui susurra-t-il. »

Il se mit à le caresser longuement. Kenny se retenait de gémir. Ses mains venaient caresser tout le corps de Butters. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus il lui dit :

« Je t'en prie, mets-toi à quatre pattes... Gémit-il.

-A vos ordre, chef ! Rigola Butters. »

_B_u**n**_n_y*****_B_u**n**_n_y*****_B_u**n**_n_y

Essoufflé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le jeune couple se reposait l'un contre l'autre. Kenny était assis contre l'arbre, Butters (sans son pantalon) sur ses genoux. Kenny lui caressait le dos et lui embrassait le cou. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits.

« C'est comme ça que tu te fais pardonner ? Dit-il.

-C'est ce qui marche le mieux avec toi... »

Le blond ne savait pas très bien comment le prendre... Etait-ce un reproche ? Comme si il lisait dans son esprit, Butters le contredit :

« Ne le prends pas mal Kenny... C'est très bien comme ça ! J'ai été idiot... En plus,... c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait que tu t'intéresses à moi de cette façon... J'aime bien quand tu deviens fou juste quand je fais ça... »

Et Butters colla ses fesses sur le membre de son petit ami qui gémit de plaisir.

« Tu vas te faire engueuler par tes parents ! Dit Kenny... Deux heures de retards...

-Qu... Quoi ?

-T'as oublié où on était ? »

Butters voulut se lever mais Kenny le rattrapa l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir alors que tu me fais ça...

-Et... Mais... L'école ?

-J'ai des mots d'excuses de l'infirmière...

-Faussaire ! L'accusa Butters.

-Mmh... Et fier de l'être ! »

Fin de la fic !

**Keyko : et voilà^^ Petite fic qui sert à que dalle mis à part vous amuser, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment.**

**Bisou à tous.**


End file.
